


Her Kit

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [34]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Wordcount: 100-500, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Brindeface’s kits were growing.





	Her Kit

Brindleface scratched her muzzle with her front paw, as she was lying down inside of the nursery, the three of her kits by her, slowly sucking out the warm and nutritious milk from her nipples. They were so tiny, and Brindleface adored all three of them, Fernkit, Ashkit, and Cloudkit. They were so fragile, yet acted so calm while they were feeding from her. Seeing the three of them acting so peacefully warmed the queen. These were her kin, yes, all three of them, Cloudkit included. The long haired white furred kit looked so misplaced in the middle of the spotted and striped gray kits with short fur, yet she wouldn’t want it any other way. She treasured these kits, loved them to StarClan and back.

 

The cat let out a purr as she continued to groom herself, while also making sure her three kits were eating properly. Cloudkit especially, was a fierce eater, flickering his tiny tail as he suckled on her nipple. He gulped down the warm milk faster than he could swallow, making him burp from time to time.

 

“My sweet little Cloudkit.” Brindleface meowed, a relaxed yet happy tone in her voice. “With all the milk you eat, you’re really going to grow into a big and strong warrior.”

 

And so, the day continued, Brindleface spending it with her kits. She loved them more than anything.


End file.
